The War Against The End, Nether, And Overworld
by FNaF 4 Nightmare Girl
Summary: Withren has lived as without any parents for five years. Madison the Enderman has slayed at least one of all mobs. The wars have begun... (OCs needed)
1. Chapter 1

_Madison the enderman, most people think of her as a hero. But, on the other side, she is the enemy._

_I am the prorecter of my people, the Nether mobs._

_She has been called the WITHER Slayer. She doesn't know that we aren't alone._

_I was almost killed by her._

_I am Withren, prince and protecter of the Nether. Because of her, I'm all alone. She isthe one that killed my family. I protect the Nether so nody elese gets murdered. My family had ruled the kingdom, but when Madison's Ender Dragon attacked, she took my family. Now, I plan to bring Madison to death, but keep the Nether safe as well._

_One of Madison's previous friends, Dylan, A Zombie Pigman, is helping me protect the Nether._

_He the only person that I call my family._

Well, that was a good prolouge. I'm going to need some mobs. Before anybody thinks I'm lazy, I'm not good at thinking of OCs. This is kind of like a monster school secquel, but thats incomplete. Here's the OC form:

Name:

Age:

Mob:

Lives in;

Siide their on:

Personality:

Special traits:

Talents:

Extra:

Enter some OCs and this will begin fast.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's not my fault that I kill Withers, It's all because my family also did it as well, though they didn't go as far as I did. I only made it my profession...__**to kill all Withers, and anybody else, who blocks my path to control the entire Minecraft world!**__ And, if anybody stands in my way, I have an entire kingdom as well as an Ender Dragon, to defend me. And even the innocent mobs, could be pulled into this massive war. Even though, I will eventually have them in my dungeon, or killed in the most horrifying. Gory. Way. Possible. Nobody is safe, not even the ruler of the Nether. Speaking of that, the previous rulers of the Nether had a terrible fate when trying to destroy my kingdom and I, and well, as of now, there's only one left in my possession, and I plan to raise __**her**__ as my own. Her life has been spared, but I can't resist wondering for how long..._

-Madison, The Ender Queen

* * *

To Whom It May Concern,

Whoever find this, I need your help badly!

I haven't heard from my friends Withrin or Withrina in five weeks!

Last I heard, they were heading to the Nether.

Please find them and tell them I'm in bad trouble!

I wish you the best of luck,

Endrin, the Ender Prince

* * *

This is introducing four major characters of my story. Here are their OC forms

Name: Madison

Age: 37

Mob: Enderman/Wither

Lives In: The End

Side Their On: The End

Personality: Ruthless, Evil, anything else that's in an evil queen

Special Traits: Two Wither heads, usually hidden behind her black cloak, Purple Ender Pearl Birthmark on her right upper arm

Talents: Good swordsress, Can Create Wither Skulls in her hands

Extra:

-Her favorite way of execution is beheading

-Endrin doesn't want to be like his mother, so he uses his abilities to entertain his friends while their locked up in a very secure place that protects them during the war and only attacks others when enraged or it's absolutely required

-Madison's Ender Dragon is very protective, and dangerous

Name: Withrina

Age: 12

Mob: Wither

Lives In: The End

Side Their On: Nether

Personality: Brave, Smart, Athletic, Feisty

Special Traits: A Nether crown passed down from her unknown parents, A White Wither Skull Birthmark

Talents: Able to turn into three separate endermen

Extra: None

Name: Withir

Age: 13

Mob: Wither Skeleton

Lives In: The End

Side Their On: Nether

Personality: Athletic, Brave, Smart, Accurate

Special Traits: A pure Diamond sword passed down from his father, a small crack in his right arm

Talents: Awesome with swords and bows

Extra: None

Name: Endrin

Age: 14

Mob: Enderman/Wither

Lives In: The End

Side Their On: Nether

Personality: Kind, Brave, Athletic, Smart

Special Traits: Two Wither Heads, can easily be hidden,Two Ender Swords, An Ender crown (A Golden crown with an Eye of Ender in the middle)

Talents: Good with swords

Extra:

-The note he sent out (above) was sent/written on his birthday

The beginning will start soon!


	3. Far Away From Their Homes

_Dear Endrin,  
__I am responding to this letter I have found, written by you.  
Your friends are safely in the Nether with me, Mackenzie and Spidey  
I will keep them here for awhile before I send them back out on their own.  
I hope you are safe and sound when you get this.  
Best Wishes,_

_Mackenzie and Spidey the Jockey Skeleton_

* * *

_12 years later_

"The war is still raging on! Dylan, I need to go and help them!" Withren said to Dylan filled with worry. "NO Withren! You're the last Wither left in this kingdom, if you die, then the entire Wither Species will go extinct!" Dylan yelled at Withren, who was now at the age 29 years old. "But I need to help them! You can't stop me! Come on Buster, let's go" Withren said as his wolf Buster followed behind as he left the house.

_At Mackenzie's_

Withrena, now 24, and Withir, now 25, were getting ready to leave Mackenzie's house, which was a Nether Fortress. "You two stay safe out there, I wish you both the best of luck." Mackenzie said as she waved goodbye. In those 12 years with Mackenzie, Withrena had gained back memories of her, when she was still a young child, she had given her the crown that belonged to her unknown family. She was so into a daze remembering the good old days that she bumped into somebody. At first, she thought that she bumped into an Enderman since she saw all black, but instead saw something shocking. "OW! Hey, watch where you're going kid!" Said a **Wither**. She had bumped into Withren. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to." She said as she picked up a Wither Skeleton Head necklace "I...I believe this is yours, right?" She held out the necklace so that Withren could see it. He snatched it away, put it on his right head, and left without a word. Withren and Withir then continued to walk on, with Withrena curious about the Wither she ran into.

_Back at the castle_

"Prince Endrin. There is something here for you." Endrin, now at the age of 26 turned over to his young Ender Dragon, only of 11 months, placed a note on the table. "Thanks Draco." Endrin said and patted Draco's head. He read the letter and gave a small smile. Mackenzie, it was long since he had seen her and Spidey. Mackenzie was the first mob other than his parents that he saw when he was born. She would take care of him when he needed care, no matter how late, Mackenzie would enter and help him with a smile on her face. He once accidentally called her Mack and it stuck on as her nickname. Such peaceful memories. "Now...What do you have there Endrin?" A feminine but creepy voice said. "Uh...nothing mother." Endrin said as he placed the note in his drawer. "Ok, then. Don't show me. Go to sleep, it's very late and you're going to be crowned the king tomorrow. Good night son." Madison said as she left, but not without one of her other heads giving a look at Endrin that meant that it was going to keep a close watch on him. As his mother left, he grabbed a rope and his crown, along with some of his weapons and Draco. He tied the rope to the window in his room, luckily it was long enough to reach to the ground. He climbed down and ran off from his kingdom. '_I must find them. I refuse to rule over a kingdom that kills for no reason! I have to stop my mother, even if I have to kill her, anything to make this stop__!_' Endrin thought before teleporting away from sight.


End file.
